The present invention relates to a plant container for raising flowers, fruit, vegetables, or plants in general within a portable garden. Plant containers for live goods come in many shapes and sizes and are made from a number of different materials such as clay, terra cotta, and plastics, for example. For climbing plants, or tall plants that can become top-heavy as they mature, a stake or other type of rod is generally inserted in soil in the container to provide support.
The live goods contained within and growing from the planter can cause the stake or rod to topple if the top portion of the live goods becomes heavy and unbalanced, and wind and rain can contribute to this problem. It is also difficult to move containers with growing plants supported by stakes as the stakes tend to fall over as the container is moved.
Certain support systems have been devised that require drilling or forming apertures or holes in the planter or planter system to fit an upper frame or support system in place. These holes or apertures can over time be worn down as the weight of the plant life being supported increases as the plant matures, thereby causing the support system to partially or completely fail at the worn down apertures. Other foundational systems used to fasten or hold a support system may also fail for other reasons, again typically as the weight of the plant being supported increases.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a container and support for live goods that is easy to move and resistant to toppling, and yet provides continued support even as the plant life matures and the weight of the plant increases.